


Al final del día hay un hogar

by Nagoya06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: o viaje en el tiempo como quieras verlo, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagoya06/pseuds/Nagoya06
Summary: Cuando un Harry de 189 años deseo en su lecho de muerte reencontrarse con sus padres y su familia no espero que fuera de esta manera.





	1. Morir y nacer

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue publicado anteriormente en wattpad con el nombre de "A second hope"

Harry James Potter, el Niño─Que─Vivió, el Maestro de la Muerte, había tenido una buena vida y más aventuras de las que podría contar. Sus amigos lo siguieron fielmente nunca lo abandonaron, siempre acompañándolo en todas sus aventuras hasta que decidió establecerse y comprometerse con Ginny, su amada pelirroja quien después de terminar su exitosa carrera como jugadora profesional Quidditch le dio el mayor regalo que eran sus tres hijos.

Sus niños crecieron tan rápido, no tanto como para no poder disfrutar su niñez pero si lo suficiente que él podía sentir la vejez en su cuerpo luego de cargar a sus hijos, sobrinos, ahijado y por ultimo nietos. Sus queridos nietos quienes le concedieron la oportunidad de tener mucho más recuerdos felices era como si la vida le estuviera pagando por todo los días oscuros de su niñez y adolescencia, ciertamente él no tenía problemas con eso su vida era buena.

Y por eso a sus 189 años de edad, cuando sintió en su cuerpo, en su alma que era el momento de su siguiente gran aventura lo acepto sin arrepentimientos ni culpas, era semiconsciente de la presencia de sus hijos y nietos rodeándole mientras lloraban por su estado, su cuerpo lleno de arrugas causadas por el tiempo se encontraba inmóvil en su cama de matrimonio postrado de la misma manera que el cuerpo de su querida esposa estuvo hace mucho tiempo, él apretó la mano de James quien se aferraba como un niño, su pequeña Lily yacía acostada junto a él sus manos acariciaban con ternura su rostro por ultimo su amado Albus se encontraba sentado junto a sus piernas sonriendo lloroso Teddy acariciaba su hombro de manera reconfortante a la misma vez que trataba de esconder su llanto cada vez que sus miradas chocaban.

Harry sonrió con amor a sus niños, vivió una buena vida con sus altos y bajos momentos sin embargo era tiempo de ir y encontrarse con sus padres, con Sirius y Remus así que una vez que los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a disminuir y su respiración se acortaba les dio una última sonrisa a su familia cerrando sus ojos con cansancio para no volverlos abrir más.

Harry se sintió cómodo y caliente por un tiempo hasta que el inconfundible frio de ser expuesto a una ventisca lo golpeo provocando que su cuerpo se removiera de incomodidad. Había un incesante zumbido a su alrededor que poco a poco se aclaraba hasta que pudo identificarlo como voces, por un momento su mente lo engaño haciéndole creer que por fin estaba con su familia y la voces que escuchaba solo era ellos a la espera de que él abriera sus ojos.

─ No es un gritón, un poco inusual─ una de las voces informo con alegría.

─ No hay nada malo con él ¿verdad?─ esta vez una voz claramente femenina fue la que hablo.

─ ¡Oh, no!─la otra voz se apresuró a calmar a la mujer ─Es un bebé muy sano. Quizás el más sano que he visto personalmente.

Harry sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto en algo suave y cálido, todas las imágenes borrosas que componían el mundo que le rodeaba balanceándose mientras él se movía. Algo suave se convirtió en su recepción*, lo que dedujo rápidamente que era un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo.

─Míralo, tan despierto ya─ Esperen un momento pensó Harry dándose cuenta, él no debía escuchar voces suaves o sentir su cuerpo entumecido al punto de no poder moverse mucho.

Enfocando su mirada hasta lograr algo más claro que manchas de colores, Harry recorrió el pecho abultado del cuerpo que lo sostenía hasta llegar al rostro. Dorea Black* le devolvió la mirada. Estimado Merlín, su abuela lo estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos una mirada llena de adoración en su rostro, lentamente su mente comenzó armar el rompecabezas en el que se encontraba hasta que comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

Harry grito aunque tal vez para sus otros acompañantes él estaba llorando.

Su magia que lo seguía a todas partes, a través de cada aventura, surgió debajo de su piel con tanta fuerza que el sonido de cristales quebrarse resonaron por toda la habitación. Una voz masculina diferente a la que escucho por primera vez dejo escapar una maldición como su madre Merlín su madre dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa. Harry gruño internamente tratando de controlar su magia salvaje antes de que dañe a alguien. Y en el último momento, él dejo de gritar-llorar eso no ayudaría en nada.

─Merlín, eso fue magia accidental.

Harry podría no ser capaz de ver a su abuelo ahora padre, pero ciertamente podía escuchar el asombro y la maravilla en su voz.

─ Pero, eso es, él es demasiado joven para─Uno de los medimagos tartamudeo con incredulidad.

─ ¿Estás sugiriendo que simplemente volamos la habitación?─Dorea espetó desde su lado y Harry dejo escapar un ruido de angustia, con la esperanza de mantener a la mujer de maldecir a su medimago en realidad su abuela parecía muy cansada.

─Bueno solo lo mejor para la casa Potter será un chico fuerte y un gran heredero─ ¿Heredero? ¿Su padre no ha nacido aun entonces?

Él se levantó de nuevo esta vez los brazos que lo cargaban era más fuertes sin experiencia en cargar algo tan pequeño y frágil, la persona tardo unos pocos segundo en decidir la mejor manera de cargarlo hasta que por fin lo hizo solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Charlus Potter. Miro sorprendentemente como James, Harry alargo su pequeña mano tocando los pliegues de la túnica del hombre. Si, este era el padre de su padre y ahora el suyo estaba bien.

─Pequeño Harrison Charlus Potter, el ultimo heredero de la casa Potter y el caso más joven de magia accidental, él va hacer un mago fuerte entre nosotros lo puedo sentir.

─Nuestro mayor orgullo Charlus querido, nuestro mayor orgullo─ Dorea sonrió mirándolo con cariño.

Nota: (*) el pequeño asterisco que coloque en el nombre de Dorea es porque cuando hice esta historia aún no había salido la nueva información sobre la familia Potter, probablemente este será el único capitulo largo que verán en esta historia vergonzosamente soy una persona perezosa así que no creo escribir capítulos muy largos puede que deje la historia incompleta como todas las que hago.


	2. ¿Qué sucedio?

Luego de ser arrullado por su nuevo padre, la medimaga había propuesto que Dorea intentara darle de amamantar algo que él evitó fervidamente hasta el punto de entrar en un llanto histérico, la medimaga había susurrado con incomodidad "Me temo que su hijo no gusta de ser alimentado así señora Potter" así que había sido alimentado por un chupón que contenía leche extraída del pecho de su madre, luego fue nuevamente arrullado hasta el punto en que su débil cuerpo se dejó seducir por la perspectiva de una siesta, Harry fue colocado en una cuna al lado de Dorea quien también decidió dormir un poco luego de toda la experiencia vivida hace unos momentos.

Charlus se marchó hace mucho con el fin de anunciar las buenas nuevas a los amigos más cercanos de la familia, las enfermeras entraban y salían supervisando de sus dos pacientes estuvieran bien. Algunas se tardaban un poco en salir a favor de arrullarlo provocando que él despertara y las atrapara en el acto, él trato de fulminarlas con su mirada pero solo era un recién nacido así que el efecto no era lo mismo.

Harry dejó escapar un quejido de frustración, no importa cuanto lo pensara no tenía la más mínima idea de porque estaba en la época antes de que su padre naciera ¿su presencia causaría problemas con la línea de tiempo? ¿Era incluso esto su dimensión?

Lo peor de todo esto era su cuerpo, no era algo interesante ni podía ser lo peor, sin embargo la sensación de inutilidad provocada por el tamaño de este era enorme.

─ ¿Despierto ya? Un hombre de la mañana veo─el rostro de su padre se asomó por un lado, tenía una enorme sonrisa que parecía casi dolorosa─ Eres nuestro pequeño milagro Harrison.

Charlus acarició con delicadeza el rostro de su hijo, sus ojos brillaban con adoración mientras recorrían cada contorno del pequeño rostro.

─ Vuelve a dormir pequeño, mamá estará despierta en ese momento.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios y Harry se recrimino por eso, él no debía dormir.


End file.
